Baka Mitai
by mairavelia
Summary: Karena cemburu dapat menjadikan kita seperti orang yang bodoh. NaruSaku, Warning Inside. DLDR! Sequel of 'Getting Sick'.


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s) :** -maybe- typo(s), short story, AU, etc.

 **Pairs :** NaruSaku

 **.**

 **Baka Mitai © Mai Ravelia**

 **.**

 **Sequel of 'Getting Sick'**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 ** _This fanfiction is belong to me. Do-not copy without any permission_**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Sakura menghela nafas sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya. Ia baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah terlebih dahulu menata sepatu _boots_ dan _coat_ di tempat yang seharusnya, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang duduk membelakanginya di sofa ruang tengah—lengkap dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Ia sudah menduganya.

" _Tadaima,"_ ujarnya sembari mendekati lelaki yang telah dikenalnya selama belasan tahun itu. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya dengan tenang, sambil menatap wajah suaminya.

Yang saat itu sedang memangku laptop, diam, dan luar biasa masam.

Sakura baru kali ini melihat alis itu tertekuk sebegitu dalam.

"Naruto?" panggilnya lagi.

"Belum," jawab Naruto, dengan suara—yang seingat Sakura—lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Aku mau masak _kare raisu_ , kau mau?" tanyanya dengan nada riang. Tangan mungilnya sibuk membongkar barang belanjaan yang sedaritadi dibawanya. "Tentu saja kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Oke, sebentar ya. Tolong rapikan meja makannya," Sakura bangkit sembari membawa bahan-bahan makanannya menuju dapur. Detik kemudian, ia berbalik secepat kilat kearah Naruto. " **Sekarang ya, suamiku?"** lanjutnya dengan senyum yang amat manis.

Pucat sesaat, Naruto segera menyingkirkan laptop dari pangkuannya dan mulai menuju meja makan dengan secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Gochisousamadeshita,"_ ucap Naruto sembari menaruh sumpitnya. Sakura memang tidak terlalu jago memasak. Namun, masakannya juga jauh dari kata buruk.

Tak banyak bicara, ia langsung membereskan semua peralatan bekas pakai makan mereka dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk di cuci. Sakura mengamati gerak-gerik punggung suaminya yang dengan cekatan mencuci piring.

Ia menunggu, sampai suaminya ikut duduk bersamanya di sofa ruang tamu bersamanya.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oke," balasnya lagi. Sakura mulai membuka kunci _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu disana. Sesekali, ia sengaja tersenyum kecil saat melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya untuk memancing Naruto. Berusaha mengabaikan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Darimana kau tadi?"

 _Bingo!_

Naruto tidak pernah suka diabaikan.

"Hm..." Sakura memasang pose berpikir. "Ke kantor, rapat dengan bagian percetakan," Sakura memejamkan mata, berpura-pura berusaha mengingat, "Bertemu klien, ke supermarket—"

"Bertemu klien dimana?" sanggah Naruto. Mukanya masih masam.

"Di cafe sebrang kantor," jawab Sakura santai.

"Berapa lama?"

"Hmm... sepertinya sekitar dua jam—"

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lebih dari satu jam."

"Iya, ini klien baru soalnya. Ia _newbie_ _writer_ yang sedang mencari editor yang cocok dengan gaya penulisanny—"

"Kenapa harus kamu yang jadi editor dia?"

"Entah," Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tsunade- _sama_ yang menyuruhku langsung untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin menolak kan?"

Di sebelahnya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Manik safir miliknya kembali berkutat ke laptop—yang Sakura tahu itu hanya kedok belaka—sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Siapa nama penulis it—"

"Kau sudah tahu kan?"

Naruto bergidik. Detik kemudian matanya berhadapan langsung dengan mata zambrud istrinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Apa menurutmu aku lupa bagaimana bentuk mobil suamiku sendiri?" tanya Sakura, nadanya naik satu oktaf. Matanya menatap tajam mata Naruto yang kini terlihat sedikit melebar kaget. "Mobilmu melaju tepat ketika aku keluar dari cafe bersama Sasuke- _kun."_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Pandangannya kembali menuju layar laptop. Terlihat sendu. "Iya, aku sudah tahu. Maaf."

Ah, Sakura tidak berniat untuk memarahi si pirang itu.

"Hey," panggilnya lembut.

Suaminya membisu. Masih membuang muka.

"Hey, Naruto," panggilnya lagi.

"..."

"Suamiku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Tepat sasaran. Suaminya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berhadapan muka dengannya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di dekatinya wajah berkulit tan yang sudah ia hafal betul seluk beluknya. Sesaat, kedua manik biru Naruto mendelik sebal ke arahnya.

Ah, suaminya memang bodoh.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura memulai ceritanya. "Aku, bahkan Tsunade- _sama_ pun tidak tahu bahwa _writer_ yang baru saja bergabung ke penerbitan kita itu adalah Sasuke- _kun,"_ ujarnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun Sakura yakin ia mendengarkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ memakai _pen name_ , bukan nama aslinya. Potongan novel yang ia kirim melalui email ke kantor penerbitku dinilai sangat indah dan menjual," lanjut Sakura. "Aku bahkan belum membaca semua tulisannya, sampai akhirnya Tsunade- _sama_ menyuruhku menemuinya di cafe sebrang kantor."

"Kau tahu? Kami sama-sama terkejut!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Sasuke- _kun_ juga tidak menyangka bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi editor novelnya kali ini. Ini benar-benar pertemuanku yang pertama dengannya setelah lulus sekolah."

Naruto sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau senyam-senyum dari tadi? Kau _chatting_ sama si Teme itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura sembari memperlihatkan layar _smartphone_ -nya. " _Hora,_ Ino-pig baru saja memberitahuku kalau bos kita kemarin kepergok selingkuh oleh istrinya."

"Kau bertukar email dengan Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Demi kelancaran bisnis kita."

Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya. Sakura tahu betul jika suaminya saat itu sedang menahan amarah yang kian membesar.

Atau cemburu, lebih tepatnya?

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab dengan terlalu cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau melotot begitu?"

"Aku kesal dengan _browser_ ini. Lambat sekali."

"Tapi yang sedang kau buka itu _Microsoft Word."_

"Aku kesal kau tidak memasak ramen."

"Tapi kau tadi nambah _kare_ sampai tiga kali."

"Aku kesal kalau Hinata, sekretarisku membatalkan rapat pagi tadi."

"Tapi bukankah kau bangun kesiang—"

"OKE OKE!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Manik safirnya menatap nanar mata Sakura yang berkilat jenaka, "Iya! Aku cemburu! Kau puas?"

"Iya, aku tahu," angguk Sakura. "Aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu."

Naruto kembali mendelik sebal ke arah laptopnya. Ketika sedang memikirkan apa yang ia harus perbuat untuk membuat rambu Sasuke botak dalam semalam, dirinya terkejut dengan sentuhan lembut di tangan kanannya.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanpa menatapnya, Sakura meraih tangan besar suaminya dan meremasnya perlahan.

"..."

"Kita pernah saling berjanji kan?" tangan mungilnya meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang sedikit lebih besar dari telapaknya, "bahwa kita akan terus saling mencintai.."

Naruto diam, menatapnya.

"dalam suka dan duka," Sakura memainkan jari manis Naruto, yang tersemat cincin pernikahan mereka.

"dalam sakit maupun sehat,"

"dalam susah maupun senang, meski saat itu kau bilang akan banyak susahnya," diarahkannya tangan suaminya ke pipinya yang mengulas senyum.

"Aku percaya, bahwa kau tidak akan mengingkarinya," lanjut Sakura. Menatap manik biru yang telah lama menjerat hatinya.

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau juga percaya padaku?"

Dilihatnya Naruto meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura? Ya, namaku Haruno Sakura. Dulu. Sekarang, aku rela namaku berubah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura," Sakura mengusap pipi yang bertanda lahir garis melintang di hadapannya, "apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

Naruto menggigit bibir. Masih membisu.

"Kita sudah sepakat. Masa lalu tidak harus dibuang, tapi jadikan pelajaran untuk masa yang akan datang. Menurutku, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk itu." seulas senyum kembali tercipta di wajah Sakura.

"Maaf..." Naruto menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Maaf..." tangannya balas meremas telapak tangan istrinya. "Aku memang bodoh tidak mempercayaimu..."

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Sakura dengan selipan nada jahil, "semua orang tahu kau bodoh. Kau si pencemburu yang bodoh."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah berpacaran lama dengan si brengsek itu! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemburu?!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

"A-aku, jauh lebih bodoh dan jelek dibandingkan dia."

"Iya, iya."

"Jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemburu?"

"Hm," Sakura memejamkan mata sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Iya benar juga sih. Sasuke itu pria paling tampan seantero sekolah dulu. Paling pintar, paling keren, dan paling kaya. Benar-benar tipe idealku. Waktu itu aku merasa beruntung menjadi wanita yang ditaksirnya."

"NAH KAN-"

"Tapi," jari telunjuknya menempel sempurna di bibir Naruto. "Kalau pada akhirnya aku ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta padamu, aku bisa apa?"

"Kalau pada akhirnya jantungku berpacu jauh lebih cepat ketika bersamamu, aku bisa apa?"

"Kalau pada akhirnya aku lebih nyaman mendengar kelakar bodohmu, aku bisa apa?"

"Kalau pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang bukan seperti tipe idealku, aku bisa apa?"

Detik itu juga, Sakura tahu bahwa badan suaminya membeku. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, sepertinya Naruto kaget dengan perkataannya barusan. Oh, Sakura juga tidak melewatkan semburat merah di pipi suaminya.

Menggemaskan.

"Mengerti kan?" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tak lupa mencubit pipi suaminya pelan. "Sana, mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat" lanjutnya sambil berlalu. "Jangan coba-coba masak ramen malam ini ya!"

Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu.

Tidak lama, ketika ia baru saja menyalakan kompor, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Belum pulih kagetnya, sebuah kecupan singkat nan hangat mendarat di bibirnya.

"Besok—apa besok kau akan bertemu Sasuke lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Iya. Jam 10 pagi. Kau mau ikut? Sasuke- _kun_ juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu lho."

"Benarkah?" Mata Naruto membulat.

"Iya. Sepertinya ia rindu dengan mantan rivalnya dulu."

"Ah," Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "tapi besok aku harus rapat, untuk menggantikan rapat pagi tadi yang batal."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali," keluh Sakura. Tangannya merogoh kantong kemeja yang masih ia gunakan tadi, dan meraih sepotong tiket besar, "Hm, padahal aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak begitu menyukai ramen. Harus ku apakan ya tiket gratis satu porsi jumbo ramen ini—"

"Halo, Hinata," Naruto mendekatkan _smartphone_ nya ke telinganya, "Untuk rapat besok, ano, batalkan saja, ya. Sakura pecah ketuban!"

Dan hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah panci melayang telak kearahnya.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 _ **Baka Mitai :**_ Seperti orang bodoh.


End file.
